U.S. Pat. Nos. D699,787S; 1,887,163; 4,353,700; 5,575,658; 4,669,986; 7,350,781 B2; 8,075,982 B2; 6,142,783; to Mahar, Lober, Volakakis, Barnard, Yokohama, Shalit, Donahue, and Rocha, respectively, teach certain of the desired individual concepts, per se, of the present system. However, none of the noted patents address the totality of the multiple functions and the apparatus for performing such functions which are presented in the present combination.
One type of prior art is a known instructional and recreational device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,868 to Hankins entitled: “Multi-function Instructional and Recreational Device”. In the Hankins patent, he states, “The instant multi-function instructional and recreational device comprises a podium, having an obliquely inclined bearing surface which selectively mounts and positions a plurality of different writing surfaces and aperture boards for receiving variously shaped fit-in elements. A continuous roll of drawing paper is stretched across the bearing surface for providing a selectively positionable writing surface. The podium is equipped with a storage compartment having suitable recesses for writing implements such a as crayons or the like. It is also equipped with means for storing other operative components. The bearing surface is provided with slots for receiving correspondingly dimensioned tabs on any of a plurality of aperture-equipped game board which can be disposed upon the bearing surface of the podium. In addition to the aperture boards, a blackboard, having a composition surface, may be suitably positioned, by virtue of tabs and slots, on the bearing surface, to provide a surface for writing with chalk or the like.”
In consideration of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the field of language arts to provide an educational teaching aid that is simple, cost effective, reliable, has a minimum part count, minimum hardware, or uses existing and available components for providing additional amusement, education, entertainment, and a better overall user experience. The use of letter shaped puzzle pieces will aid in expanding the child's recognition of correct letter formation. This helps to further develop learning by allowing the opportunity to use the carved letter spaces as a guide for writing the letters of the alphabet. Providing a child with a magnetic sheet and magnetic pen permits the child to develop handwriting skills with the use of numbered guidance arrows located by each letter. In addition, the child will be able to practice their writing by copying what was previously traced. It would also be advantageous if such a puzzle provides reinforcement for attempting to solve the puzzle with curiosity and excitement by adding electrical annunciators for producing audible reinforcement and illumination. Furthermore, it would be an advancement if applying the same or equivalent principles to lower-case alphabet, numbers, and U.S. states map.